Eps2.0 unm4sk-pt1.tc
(Unmask, Part 1) | image = File:Ep201.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | season = 2 | episode = 1 | caption = | airdate = July 13, 2016 | writer = Sam Esmail | director = Sam Esmail | viewers = 1.04M (Live + same day) 2.25M (Live + 3-day) | previous = | next = |}} Season Premiere. Season 2 premiered on July 13, 2016. is the first episode of Season 2 of Mr. Robot, and is the first part of a two-part episode. It was broadcast as the first half of a 90 minute episode on July 13, 2016 with limited commercial interruptions, and rebroadcast as the first of two episodes on July 14, 2016. Plot Synopsis Origin of the Title * In bitwise operations, a mask is data that turns bits to 1 (on) or 0 (off). It is a simple operation used to put images over a screen, such as moving video game images in early games such as PacMan. * The extension: The .tc extension indicates a file has been encrypted with TrueCrypt. True Crypt was a freeware encryption program used for on-the-fly encyption. It was discontinued in 2014, following issues with unfixed file security problems. * Tango Down refers to a terrorist that has been eliminated; typically it is used by U.S Army Special Forces. It is also the Twitter signal that the hacktivist The Jester (th3j35t3r) has completed a hack. Summary A brief flashback shows that Tyrell recorded an fsociety video the night he visited Elliot. One month later, Elliot has gone off the grid, living with his mother and maintaining a repetitive routine in an attempt to weaken the influence of Mr. Robot, who continually appears to him and torments him while still refusing to tell him what happened to Tyrell. fsociety continues under Darlene's leadership, hacking the smart home of E Corp general counsel Susan Jacobs and using it as home base after Jacobs is forced to move out. With Mobley's assistance, Darlene executes a ransomware attack on the Bank of E Corp. Episode Notes *As part of his daily regime, Elliot sees "Hot Carla" on the basketball courts. She is seen burning a book in a red wagon. The book is the text of the Samuel Beckett play "Waiting for Godot", a two-act play in which two characters wait endlessly for a character named Godot. Although critics differ on the meaning of the play, it may, at least in part, have been about futility and the pointlessness of some enterprises. Technology * Fsociety uses ransomware to extort E Corp. Ransomware is a form of malware that disables a system or encrypts data and sends a message to the target demanding money to return the system or data back to the target. The ransomware screen includes a nod to the computer hactivist th3j35t3r. th3j35t3r claims to have hacked a number of sites ranging from the Westboro Baptist church, to Wikileaks, including several jihadist websites. Music * "Daydream in Blue". Performed by I, Monster. * Overture from "Le Nozze di Figaro". Composed by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1786). Trivia * Susan Jacobs' security code is 22381. Easter Eggs * The cover of Elliot's composition book includes the brand Confictura Industries, and the hand-written words Red Wheelbarrow. * The QR code drawn in his journal is operational. It leads to a mid-1990s-style website for Confictura Industries that is currently under construction. It is optimized for Netscape 3.0, which was released in 1996. Various theories on social media center around this being an early site that Elliot developed, while he was learning to code. * Hot Carla is seen burning a copy of "Waiting for Godot" in a red wagon. These are the first of many red signals and warnings that have begun to appear in season 2. This may be a call-out to writer/director M. Night Shyamalan, who used red symbols as warnings thought his film The Sixth Sense. * Darlene's IP can be seen while she types the final code that triggers the attack on E Corp Bank: http://i239.bxjyb2jvda.net/. It is active and links to a website with 24-hour countdown. When the countdown concludes, it displays: "I sincerely believe that banking establishments are more dangerous than standing armies, and that the principle of spending money to be paid by posterity, under the name of funding, is but swindling futurity on a large scale." - Thomas Jefferson Quotes * "You kept things from me, and I don't know if I can tell you secrets like before. Friends are supposed to be honest with each other, and you weren't." - Elliot * "Our revolution needs a leader, and what are we doing instead? Journaling. Che Guevara is throwing up in his grave right now. You think this is gonna get rid of me? I am not to be gotten rid of. This zombie act you're pulling? It don't work on us. This control you think you have? It's an illusion." - Mr. Robot Gallery fr:eps2.0_unm4sk-pt1.tc Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season premiere Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Broadcast episodes